Ayame's Legacy
by Taka67
Summary: In the last chapter of Ayame's Chronicles... A lot of dramatic events went down- traumatizing even. But it ended before a lot of questions were even answered. Let's see if our favorite Renamon can uncover some loose ends and possibly open up some new ones
1. Prologue

You all have loyally (hopefully) followed through my first story, _Ayame's Chronicles_, up to the last chapter where Falx had been split up though personal choices. Now I bet that left you with a couple of questions that need some answering.

Why does everyone in Alacia's family know Takami so quickly?

What happened to Dalc?

Did Falx ever recover from their break-up? Is there even a "team" left?

WILL AYAME GET TO HER MEGA?!

What happened to Takami's parents?

What did Sera do later? And Suri? Or is she just not important anymore…?

What about any of the other characters that were introduced?

Did Takami get even more overpowered or did the power scaling not take Naruto-tier jumps over the 3 years?

Did that city ever recover from that thorough butt-rape all those Devidramon unleashed on it?

Why are Suzuki and Devimon rarely seen? Are they even around anymore?

Just a few things to keep in mind. Expect the first chapter by the end of the month.


	2. Humble Beginnings

In the last publication of Ayame's Chronicles, Sybek city had been torn asunder by the malicious plots of Devimon, who had unleashed a deluge of Devidramon on a city, most of which had to be vanquished by a Tamer's Digimon from the Sky Village in the digital world, only to have it backfire and channel all the negative energy of the Devidramon into one object: Dalc. With that sudden power boost, he digivolved all the way up to his corrupt mega and wreaked more havoc, only to be thwarted by Ayame's Ultimate form and finally put down by Takami's sword. However, Dalc didn't turn back into a digi-egg, and instead scattered into the wind, leaving Suri without a partner. With her spirit broken, she loses any drive to speak with Takami and has Rua side with her in ostracizing their leader. Ultimately, Takami and Ayame both left Falx and wandered into the digital world until who knows when…

I wonder what happened to them. And I assume you do too. So here you go~

* * *

Outside of the palace, the streets of Helia were exploding in celebration. Minstrels were playing their instruments to awaken the entire kingdom, children sitting on roofs or their parent's shoulders to throw enough confetti on the road to pave a rainbow around the entire Digital world, citizens using every gasp of air in their lungs to shout out their praise for the latest expedition of their military. Soldiers were marching their way in from the main entrance of Helia all the way to the first steps of our illustrious palace.

"I suppose Takami was quite successful on his latest mission… Let's see what he has to say," and with a stroke of my beard, I rise out of my chair within the Helia Blades' room and make my way downstairs.

* * *

A quick thrust on the large double doors make them open up to me, and that all-too-familiar announcement whenever I show myself in front of a crowd…

"Presenting his Royal Highness, Frey, Commander of the Helia Blades! Soldiers, ATTEN-TION!" The little robots snap into neat lines, stiff as statues and eyes frozen directly in front of them. It's not that I don't respect the soldier's formalities, I just wish they would drop it from time to time; makes the mood feel all stiff.

But I can gripe about that later. "Bring forth the captain of this unit! I want a report of this mission in one minute or less."

One nameless soldier steps forward and salutes me, "Sir! Our mission was a triumphant success! Not only were the foreign spies found in the mountain range, but their line of connections has been uprooted and can be used for our own objectives!"

Hm, that's unexpected for just a group of soldiers to uncover… Usually you'd need a Blade in that unit to get that far. However, there's one thing I'd like to find out… "Who is the soldier who unearthed that line of connections?"  
"Well sir… it wasn't anyone in particular, just a troop that got lucky and intercepted a messenger while preparing a camp… sir."

"…I see. Good Work men, I commend you all on your efforts, dismissed." The unit disbands to their homes, Takami passing by me and heads straight up to his room without even stopping by to speak with Ira."That boy needs to lighten up… He broods too much."

* * *

Takami stretches out on his canopy bead, tossing his Aegis onto his dresser. How it survived for three long years, he will never know. But he never really questioned why either. A slight frown scrunches up his face and he speaks out towards the door, "Come in," he says before the visitor even finishes knocking.

"Nice to see you as warm and inviting as usual," Frey responds as he enters the room. "We need to talk about a few important things."

"…Fine, but one thing first." Takami's head tilts up so he is speaking more to the open air than to anything in specific."Ayame, I know you're peeking in somewhere so just come in and take a seat."

With that, Ayame materializes into the room as all Renamon have the ability to do, her arms crossed in a pouting fashion, "You take all the fun out of eavesdropping, ya know…"

Frey continues on when Ayame plops down into a chair. "I hear your latest mission was an astonishing success; way more than what's expected of a typical soldier. How come the hero of that troop didn't come forward?"

Takami scoffs some, "Who wants to be a hero anymore? All they do is get some adoration for a fleeting moment, then fade into infamy after they make a bad decision…"

"I disagree; a hero never fades away. The memories and ideals of those who they save are left behind and are everlasting, like the Savior of Sybek's three year old legend."

"Oh, you mean the one who slays a comrade to save another, then abandons them all in a city that got leveled to the ground?" Takami rolls over onto his side to face his window, staring vacantly out in the courtyard, "Sounds like quite the hero."

"Look… the point is you need to accept and acknowledge that you have a lot of potential to be a man truly worth of a legacy. If you didn't, I wouldn't have wasted all this time fine-tuning you. And now is the time to show what you've absorbed so far. Helia needs a talented tamer for a once-in-a-lifetime event."

"You have any of the Blades to pick from; they are all merited on their skills with a sword and handling digi-"

"None of the blades are capable," Frey interrupts him," Don't you ever wonder why you joined the Helia Blades Academy only a few days after getting here two years ago?"

"I just chalked it up under a fluke," Takami says with a shrug.

"The biggest reason was… Ira isn't an only child."

"That is relevant…why? So what if there is another prince or princess or whatever out there in the digital world?"

"Princess_es_; two sisters," Frey holds up two fingers to emphasize it, "And one of them heavily recommended you. How could the Academy say no to a princess' request?"

"I'm pretty sure I would remember impressing a princess somewhere…"

"You knew her for a month or so, aside from Alacia. Are you _sure_ you can't recall who else would fit that criterion?"

"No one comes to mind immediately…"

Frey sighs and runs his hand through his hair, "Izuru."

"… Huh?"

"Izuru recommended you. You may know her as Altema Izuru, but her birth name is Izuru Altema Falenas, youngest sister to Ira Altema Falenas."

Takami's head whips around to look toward Frey, his surprised expression matching that on Ayame's face. "She doesn't seem like the princess-type on the outside…" Ayame says, her ears pointing downward slightly.

"Of course she doesn't. That's the whole point of living undercover in the human world. Izuru recommended that you not only enroll in the Academy, but also participate in this event I am getting to."

"I'm still stuck on my old camp counselor being a princess to a kingdom in the Digital World… but please go on to why it _must_ be me." Takami sits up, becoming fully engaged in this conversation now.

"Only an unmarried Helian male of royal blood is eligible to the position."

"Annnnnnnd… you lost me again. Last time I checked, I was born in Japan under normal parents, not in the digital world under a-"

"The **OTHER** princess, aside from Izuru made it possible through her own means."

"You can't seriously be suggesting…" Takami drifts off toward the end of his sentence.

"The three descendants of our previous queen were Ira, the eldest sister, Izuru, the youngest and finally-"…Ielene?" Takami's face had grown even paler than the tufts of fur that conceals Ayame's chest.

Ayame's head tilts to face Takami, "You know of her somehow?"

Frey finishes the conversation, "And finally, the middle sister was born as Ielene Altema Falenas. But you'd know her better as-"

"My…mom?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN**

End of chapter one of Ayame's Legacy. I'd like to thank all those boring classes of Human Geography and College Algebra inspiring me to come up with fun little twists and turns for a story. You may have noticed that this chapter had a change in point of view, going from Frey's point of view to a third person point of view. That was an experiment I am playing with; I want to see if toggling what the reader sees versus what they are being told will help make some scenes more impacting. Get used to it, because I'm sure you are ALL curious about some of the things that buzz around in certain people's heads, especially when a certain Renamon talks to a certain person.

READ AND REVIEW. I BID THEE TO.

On another note:

Hello readers! Taka's editor, Takumi here. Taka's really come a loooooong way since he started. I have 2 requests. 1 I want to know what you think about Taka's new approach on the story. And 2, I'm curious. Who's your favorite character? Leave it all in the reviewing section.


	3. Hands of Fate

Last time in_ Ayame's Legacy_, the story finally picked up again with none other than Takami coming back to Helia after yet another mission. Over the years, he has indeed become more mellow and morbid about life, due to the Sybek incident. In order to get his life moving in a new direction, I suppose it is time for someone to give him a gentle nudge…

* * *

"That's right Takami," Frey says with a nod, "Your own mother was a princess and didn't even let you in on it. Though to be fair, she was hesitant on introducing you to anything from the digital world, until after that-"Frey cuts himself off. "Never mind…"

Takami's head is whirling inside; not only did his mother hail from a completely different world, but even more importantly, "… Does that make Alacia my cousin?" Ayame nearly falls out of her chair in reaction to his question. 'He finds out that he is a prince of a digital kingdom and his first question is that…'

Frey looks at him for a bit, wondering if his question is serious or not, "Yeah… Alacia is your cousin. She is a princess, and you are her cousin prince. Now that you know all of this are you still obstinate about my mission for you?"

"You haven't told me what that entails… I'm not willing to sign my soul over to collect radishes or something. I've been on missions like that before. And that is **precisely** why I don't help random townsfolk I meet when I enter new towns."

"It's nothing trivial like that at all. Alacia shall be returning to Helia in a few days for the Coronal Tournament, a competition of suitors who are interested in wooing the princess, along with other members of nobility within our country. The winner shall be granted a special title, be in a hall of fame and have the right to court a lady of their choice. And I require _you_ to participate in it."

Takami stares blankly at Frey for a few moments, "… I didn't know we would condone incest so warmly in this story-"

That remark earns him a swift thwack on the head, "YOU IDIOT! WE AREN'T DOING ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Frey yells, his face a shade of red from the thought of it. Either from embarrassment or anger, Takami will never know.

"I dunno, your majesty… Those two seem like they would make the cutest heirs to the throne~" Ayame chimes in with her usual amused tone.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU, AYAME," Takami yells as well, throwing his clock toward his vixen companion, only to have her catch it with her tail.

"Too slow~" she chimes again, this time sticking her tongue out towards him.

"ANYWAYS," Frey projects, attempting to get the conversation back on track, "The tournament's opening ceremony is between male members of two families, one from Helia and the other from a competitor who specifically would choose Alacia if he won the tournament. He will not be disqualified upon loss, but it's more of a way to test his mettle. You certainly aren't any louse in the fields of combat and it would be a very nice way to set a standard for someone who could protect Alacia as a husband. Interesting, yes?"

"… What if I hurt someone? It wouldn't be the best thing in the world seeing some soldier-turned-prince hack someone up with a sword."

"The match is bare-handed, so only your Aegis will be your aids. Do you think you can hold your own against a man fighting for the love of his life?"

Takami's head sways from side to side while he considers it, "I… suppose I can avoid him scuffing up my meal ticket of a face, but I have one more question…" His posture straightens as his arms cross, shifting from a curious aura to a suspicious one. "What is the real reason I'm going?"

"I told you already; it's for the tourna-"

"Don't insult my intelligence. I may have stupid printed on my forehead, but trust me, it's a diversionary tactic. I know better than to take a mission from you at face value. What do you expect to happen when we are all there?"

"Frey looks down at the floor before turning his back to Takami, "You learn a lot by keeping your ears open. That should be sufficient," and with that, exits Takami's room.

Ayame sighs and slouches in her chair, "How I despise that man's riddles…" Her head turns to her partner. "Things are going to get real serious, real fast around here, aren't they, Takami?"

"As sure as the sun rises and sets…" His gaze returns to the courtyard outside, the sun slowly sinking over the castle's horizon. 'I wonder if Alacia will still speak to me after all this time…'

* * *

And there is the second chapter for you! Short, I know. But not all scenes can be ten pages long. So instead of continuing to my next segment with a long time skip, I just end chapters when appropriate. Originally, chapters one and two were supposed to be one entity, but then I cut it off to leave some suspense :3 Tune in next time to find out just what will unfold next as shit slowly inches closer and closer to the fan.


	4. The First Reunion

The First Reunion

_Last time in Ayame's Legacy, we finally come back from a two and a half year hiatus between major events and focus on Takami taking a certain task in Helia. Though he was very wary of staying in town due to a certain princess arriving soon. Who knows how well she'll meet him? I DO. YOU DON'T. So read and find out~_

* * *

The sun shines down on Helia's crystal clear waters, just as it does any other day. However, it was anything but an ordinary day, for it was the day Alacia, beloved princess of Helia, would make her long-awaited return to her kingdom to attend the Corona Tournament. Even if Takami played such a trivial part in the tournament, he was reduced to a bundle of nerves before it even started. He woke up late for breakfast and barely accomplished anything during his daily morning training. In an attempt to calm himself, he tries soaking in a warm bath, only to have it interrupted by a certain someone popping in on him.

"How come you are so wound up today, Taka?" Ayame asks while sitting on the rim of the bathtub, her lower legs now submerged in the water as well as the tip of her tail.

"Go away, Ayame; I'm attempting to bathe in the little bit of peace I'll get to day." He says flatly, not letting the vixen get under his skin just yet.

"There's no reason to be nervous about Alacia. She was the most level headed of anyone back then. It's highly unlikely that she'd hold any bad thoughts about you." And just like that, she read him like an open book.

"I don't see why she wouldn't. I only abandoned her, along with everyone else in the city as well as Falx." Takami's eyes close as he sinks further into the water until only his head was above the rippling surface.

"Chalk it up under a woman's intuition, but I think I am going to be right later on today." She smiles at him as her tail wiggles around the water, making more ripples in it.

"Last time I checked, you were a Renamon…" That earned him a light wet smack on his face from Ayame's tail.

"A Renamon with the allure of a woman~" She corrects him and giggles as she moves to walk out the bathroom.

'_She is in an awfully good mood… Oh dear god, what does she know?!_'

* * *

Later on in that early afternoon, the sun seems to shine even brighter down on Helia, almost every citizen who could fit were out in the streets as a group of military officers make their slow march from the city entrance to the palace. In the center of the procession is a small motorized float toting none other than the princess the citizens adored: Alacia Falenas. She takes special care to smile and wave to the joyous crowd, just like she was taught as a young girl.

Once Alacia reaches to the palace, six members of the Helia Blades' Elites salute her as she approaches her father and mother waiting at the summit of stairs that lead into the palace. "Welcome back, dear. I trust your time in the realm of humans was as fruitful as you thought it would be," Ira says with a smile while wrapping her arms around her maturing daughter.

Alacia returns her hug with one of her own, "I've got to say, humans are quite the strange bunch… doing things that seem detrimental to themselves but then always trying to fix it. It reminds me of our city's early history I read about once." She smiles to her mother before looking around behind her. "Speaking of humans, I heard rumors of one human in particular seeking entrance into the Blades. How… has he fared?"

Ira knows exactly what she means, "Pretty well, according to Frey. But perhaps you are better off seeing for yourself. He's off duty today and will probably be somewhere around the castle. My best bet would be the courtyard. He was known to spend a lot of free time there." Alacia nods and thanks her mother before setting off to find the person in question.

* * *

A gentle breeze rolls over the vast courtyard, carrying a few leaves off from the grove of trees. But instead of enjoying the feel of the lush grass growing from the ground, Takami instead lays out over on a stone bench, flat on his back as he stares up into the cloudless sky.

"Looks like mother has really good hunches." A feminine voice says from beyond his field of vision. "Can't blame you though; it's too nice of a day to stay inside."

Takami says nothing as he felt the bench lightly rock from the newcomer sitting down. Whoever it is was a few inches away from him, but her long brown hair swayed into his field of vision with the wind. The woman continues to talk, "You know, this used to be our –my brother and I's- favorite spot to pass time when we were younger. It was really nice to just sit and talk with him; asking questions about our parents before I was born, what he thought of some of the maid's hairstyles and even his favorite foods. But he only opened up a lot if I was a good princess and followed through my chores and lessons each day." Halfway through her monologue, she had begun stroking Takami's head gently, her fingers running lightly through his hair.

"…Why are you even speaking to me, Alacia. Things are never going to be the same as back then. Not after I fai-"

"Who said I wanted things to go back to the way they were?" She asks, causing Takami to shift some to look more toward her, now seeing all of Alacia. She continues stroking his hair as she smiles while looking off into the distance. "Back then, we were all just kids who got involved in some intense things. Not every encounter can be as happy as seven young kids at camp for the summer going off to a digital land. There are some things kids just can't do." Her smile fades a bit, "Kids can't always see the light in things. Kids can't always make the hard choices they don't want to make. Kids can't always acknowledge when they do something wrong… And kids can't always forgive easily." Her hand now moves to caress his cheek gently as she looks down at him. "You have been a man for a long time, Takami; even if you can't see it yourself. I don't know if I can make such decisive decisions like you did –like the woman my parents want me to be- but I'll be counting on you to be a good example for me. Can you do that for me? I'd really appreciate it if you could."

For a few moments, Takami simply looked up at her before she made a motion for him to sit up. Once he does, she scoots closer and then lowered his head once again to rest on her lap, causing a smile to spread on his face. "A man, huh…? Well as a man, it's my job to give everyone a positive role model, both young and old. But for now, I suppose you will do. So how was your trip back to the digital world? Hopefully a less bumpy ride than plummeting from the sky."

Alacia laughs some as her hand continues its gentle stroking through his hair, "Oh much better. The welcome was an improvement than someone swinging a sword or shooting fireballs at me."

In the distance, Ayame along with Frey smile as they watch the two converse. "This went much better than I expected." He says while stroking his beard. "He isn't moping and she isn't yelling. Wonderful!"

"Hmph… somebody better answer that phone," Ayame says as she turns to walk off.

"... What do you mea-"

"Because I totally fucking called it~"

* * *

End of the third chapter of _Ayame's Legacy_. I'm a terrible procrastinator :D But it's hard to start a story if you can't make up your mind on how to finish it. Hopefully no more bumps in the road will show up and we can probably get another chapter out before the end of the year. But that is being ambitious :P Stay tuned. Also, add a review if you can.


End file.
